Owners
The ROBLOX Eurovision Song Contest has a long history. In all the history, RESC had a number of 4 owners (with a role of Co-Owners). The founder was DybalaPaulo and after him, the contest had 3 Co-Owners. History DybalaPaulo founded this contest in 2017. The real activity and contests started in 2018, when a player called Jenlon55 started to co-own the contest. One month after that, a player called Melonaido, who made some stuff for the community, got ranked to Staff. For the first edition, Melonaido started to co-own the contest with Jenlon and Dybala as owner. They made some editions with a lot of activity and fun. Dybala left the server in a moment of 2018, but he returned before the end of 2018. In 2019, we had a sad event. The death of DybalaPaulo The 27th March 2019, the founder of RESC, DybalaPaulo, passed away in a car accident. He was important in the Ro-Esc Community and Ro-Football community. The cousin of DybalaPaulo, Jenlon55, announced it in the RESC Server. In that days, a Roblox funeral happened and some events in the HQ and Server too. From that day, there is a grave in the HQ in memory of DybalaPaulo. The server had a very sadly days, in special Jenlon (his cousin). But we had to continue (like one of Queen songs, "the Show must go on"). In the last days of June, a very big drama happened. Gay Fake Ban Drama The 26th June 2019, a very known member in RESC Community that is also known because he made some important dramas in the community received a ban of 1 week for breaking moderation warnings. After that, he started to share a fake screenshot in where he got banned for "being gay". The screenshot was the message that Eurovision Bot sent to his DMs, but it was modified. People complained to Melonmaido about that. Melonmaido had to do an announcement saying the real reason of his ban and showing proof. The message was: "We would like to take into consideration that "the person", a previously known rule-breaker to this server has attempted to fraud his attempt to get unbanned from the server by posting a fake screenshot that he got 'banned for being gay'. This, of which we make clear is not the reason he got banned for, as he was banned for breaking moderation warnings. We do not oppose homosexuality; we believe that every person in this server is as equal as his role implies." The Big Drama (caused by the first drama) The owner Melonmaido asked leo_robloxian for help with the drama. Leo didn't wanted to get involved in it, so he said "no" to Melonmaido. The owner told him that he must get involved for stop the drama or then, he would get a demotion and he would lose the opportunity to own the contest in a few months (Melonmaido was going to leave for personal things). After that, leo_robloxian decided to refuse again. Melonmaido demoted him. At one point of the night, the server received a @here ping. It was leo_robloxian. He was going to leave the server. He wrote a very long message explaining everything what made him leave. Melonmaido reacted to the message saying "someone who can't handle a demotion". The reaction of Melonmaido to leo_robloxian's message made some people very mad. A LGTB and non-LGTB people community in RESC revealed some comments of the owner which were "homophobic" "racist" messages. Melonmaido decided to send another big message to explain everything. The drama looked very hard. The people was very confused. Some people sad. Some people happy. Melonmaido sent a last message to the server: leo_robloxian and Melonmaido left the server. Jenlon55 was the owner. Everyone was sad about this. Jenlon55 was disconnected, so he didn't readed any message at start. ElementPanda, which was the Higher Executive, decided to continue the contest ("the show must go on"). The next day, ElementPanda did a press conference in the Headquarters with some people watching. He announced very important things: the show was going to follow the chosen dates and also, the rehearsals were starting on Friday. The server kept calm after the press conference. Jenlon55 was very sad for this drama and he had to search for a replacement. On 28th June 2019, ElementPanda was chosen as the new Co-Owner with Jenlon55. The show followed the normal schedule and finished with some minor issues.